Post Blue
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: He's pretending to sleep when she crawls into bed with him, her cold body pressed against his, smelling like another man, like his brother, and presses her mouth against his to say hello; to say goodbye.


**Post Blue**

Supernatural/Firefly  
>DeanRiver, Sam/River (implied), Jess, mentions of John  
>R<br>spoilers for the pilot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Firefly. Any characters you don't recognize are original and should not be used without my permission.

* * *

><p>She's a better hunter than him, she more graceful and she's a better shot and she knows everything about anything. She drinks him under the table the first time he meets her, she's three years younger than he is, but she says she learned it from a friend named Jane. He manages to get her plastered, but willing and fucks her in his motel room while Dad's off trying to drink away the pain of leaving Sam. She laughs at him when he tries to tell her he wants her to come with them, pats his cheek and calls shotgun.<p>

She's funny and a pain in the ass and tells him he's stupid in languages he's never heard of- but he loves her. John likes her because she can hold her own, constantly comparing her to Dean, but he knows how much better she is, how everything comes as naturally to her as breathing.

When Dad disappears, River tells him, straight up, that there's something wrong and they need to find him. He'd been thinking it long before River started nagging him, and they're already headed in the direction for California and Sam.

They break into Sam's apartment and Dean looks for a beer, because hel-_lo_, not much else to do when you're waiting for Sam to get his lazy ass out of bed. River flops into a chair, her skirt flying around her legs, propping one combat boot on her knee and leaning her head against her hand. Sam creeps in and it's just too easy, taking him down and giving him a hard time. Sam pushes himself up and jumps when he spots River. She waves.

"Hey."

"Hi?" Sam looks over at Dean and jerks his thumb in the direction of Dean's girl. "_What_?"

"River, my brother Sam. Sam, this is River Tam." River waves just as the light flips on and there's a blonde standing in the doorway wearing…well…River rolls her eyes.

"See if you get laid anytime soon."

"Jess, this is my brother Dean." Sam's trying not to laugh at the glare Dean gives River, but Jess is staring at River, who's staring at Sam and moves over to her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up at him.

"Little late for a family reunion."

"Dean and River were just leaving."

"Actually, I have to borrow your boyfriend," says Dean. "Family business, you understand."

"Whatever you can say in front of River you can say in front of Jess."

"Dad hasn't been back in a few days."

"Well wait a few days; I'm sure he'll stumble in eventually." River smirks, but Dean just goes stony.

"Dad went on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." the annoyed look slides away from Sam's face and he shifts out of Jess's arm.

"Jess, if you'll excuse us, we have to talk outside."

River stands up fluidly, which catches the attention of Jess and Sam (who frowns at her and looks sideways at Dean, who rolls his eyes, because, _God,_ River can't ever do anything not sexy and _smooth criminal_). She raises her arms over her head, stretching, showing off the gun stuffed in the waistband of her skirt and the wicked looking knife strapped to her calf.

They convince Sam that John's in trouble, well, it's mostly River shooting down everything Sam says, but he's in, he just needs to be back by Monday. River snorts.

"You'd be a shitty lawyer anyways." she tosses over her shoulder as she heads for the car.

The next night they spend in a shitty motel room and Dad's shitty motel room. Sam insists on getting a different room, so he doesn't have to watch Dean and River, or hear them, or be around them. Dean doesn't notice the way Sam's eyes hold onto River for just too long, or River's offhanded comment about dinner and if he wants anything (he doesn't, which is surprising, but he's too absorbed in Dad's research to care all that much).

But it's two in the morning and she's not back in their motel room, and Dean can't help but lie in bed awake, staring at the ceiling, imagining all the things he knows River and Sam are doing. Because she has to be with Sam, he'd only noticed it briefly, after all, River is good at everything, but he wasn't aware lying was in her repertoire. He tries not to picture Sam's hands on her, or the way River goes in for a kiss but smile's before she does. He's trying not to imagine his brother's body over hers, but once he tries not to think about it, all he can think about is Sam's mouth on hers and River arching up to meet his thrusts, moaning his name and whispering secrets Sam would never knew he had.

He's pretending to sleep when she crawls into bed with him half an hour later, her cold body pressed against his, smelling like another man, like his brother, and presses her mouth against his to say hello; to say goodbye. Dean pretends to be asleep and River must be pretending too, because she turns away from him, on her side.

Dean's gone before either Sam or River get up, sitting in the diner across the street from the motel, trying not to explode or breakdown, because he was so in love with River, he thought she was so special. And now that they know they're dealing with a woman in white, Sam's life is in danger. He glances up at the door when the bell goes off, nodding slightly at Sam and River when they walk in together. River's wearing her hair down and Sam makes a very convincing performance of not wincing when he drops into the booth across from Dean.

But River's still standing, staring at Dean solemnly, and she knows he knows in that way she has. Dean looks away from her, picking up plastic menus and tossing one to Sam.

"Pancakes are supposed to be pretty good."


End file.
